Nobody Ever Mentions Socks
by Drakochannojutsu
Summary: It's more than Dave expected, in more than one sense of the phrase. Written with the human college AU versions I'm writing for an RP with a friend. DaveSol.


What were the chances that this was actually happening again? Dave Strider wasn't sure. He wasn't sure if he wanted to over think it. The taste of overpriced fast food was heavy on his lips, or perhaps heavy on Sollux's lips, he wasn't sure. Very seldom was he happy to be without a roommate—when it came to bills, cleaning, and the like—but this was certainly one of those moments, as his hand pressed against the countertop, next to Sollux's hip, feeling the insistent tug of fingers tangling in his hair, sliding around and pulling at his glasses. The kiss broke, and Sollux pulled the tinted glasses off, setting them roughly onto the bathroom countertop, their eyes meeting.

"I wanted to look at them," he said almost shyly. It was sort of cute, sort of creepy, the fascination Sollux had with his eyes. But he didn't really mind it, which he supposed said quite a bit about his mental state too. He grinned in reply, then took the opportunity to toss his shirt aside, catching a glimpse of his mussed hair in the mirror. He reached up, smoothing it absently. His attention was regained suddenly by fingers sliding beneath the waistline of his jeans, Sollux's thumb flicking the button open, deftly pulling the fly down as lips moved to crush Dave's again. He took a moment to recover, but then his own hands were pulling up the bottom hem of Sollux's shirt, drawing a delicious sound from his lips.

"Thtop," he muttered, and Dave grinned. When Sollux was flustered, his lisp became more apparent, and it seemed that despite the fact that they'd already done this, it didn't make it any easier for the dichromatic-eyed boy.

"You're the one with hands down _my_ pants," Dave retorted with a grin, and the moment the hands jerked away, he took that opportunity to pull Sollux's shirt up over his head, tossing it carelessly aside.

"That'th not very fair," the other pouted, but a few seconds later he got his revenge, drawing a gasp from Dave as denim rubbed across his increasing arousal on its path downward through the fabric of his boxers, finally pooling around his feet, and teeth caught his bottom lip in another kiss.

"I never said I wouldn't cheat." The words came out between pecks of their lips, as his hands pulled at belt loops on Sollux's pants, who lifted himself up enough for Dave to pull the pants off, let them fall down again, and then bare legs were hooking around his hips and pulling them together, hips rubbing against his, desperately seeking friction. A quiet moan was his only reply, fingers tangling in Sollux's hair. He liked the glasses. He'd decided this arbitrarily the last time they'd been kissing. Even if they kind of got in the way, Sollux didn't close his eyes when they were on…

Nobody ever mentioned socks in porn or anything. The thought was unbidden as he shuffled his socks off his feet, kicking them off into some corner of the bathroom with annoyance. They just kind of disappeared somewhere, if they were ever wearing them in the first place… Did they ever wear socks in porn?

The thought disappeared into a wisp in his mind as teeth closed around the flesh of his neck, drawing a gasp, and then a moan as their hips shoved together again. He wasn't sure if this was like friends with benefits or what, but he was pretty okay with it. As long as Sollux was, anyway…

The lips that closed over his were probably enough of an answer to the question in the back of his mind, as his fingers closed around tufts of Sollux's hair, and his tongue slid into Sollux's mouth, tracing his teeth, drawing soft sounds from the other boy's lips into the kiss. At this rate, they'd never make it into the shower like they'd meant to…

His hand dropped between them, wrapping around both their lengths, and stroking once, the friction of his own hand and the other's arousal enough to rip a low moan from him, even as Sollux tried to pull away, his sharp intake of breath, the sharp pain of fingers digging too tightly into Dave's arm. He didn't withdraw his hand, and he was rewarded with the sharp gasp as Sollux's head tilted back, fingers scrabbling against his arm, not to stop him, but just to find some sure purchase in the haze of pleasure.

Dave leaned in, taking the opportunity to nip at the tender flesh of Sollux's neck, the taste of skin and the bitterness of some kind of aftershave, though he would bet that Sollux hadn't had to shave a day in his life. He could practically sense the climax that was winding through Sollux's form, tensing up his muscles in all the right places, other parts of him going limp, like the fingers that no longer had strength to grip his arm.

"D-Dave!" The moment in which the 'almost' suddenly became the 'now' and the sticky warmth of release trickled down over his fingers. Dave slumped against the counter, a line of kisses down Sollux's throat ending in a sharp nip just above his collarbone, and a shudder of pleasure his reward.

"So how about that shower?" he mumbled into the skin of Sollux's shoulder, the tang of sweat joining the taste of his skin.

"Yeah… That'th a good idea," the mumbled reply into his hair, fingers tangling through the blonde strands that weren't his own, the pleasant scritch of fingers across scalp and the weight of the other boy leaning into him.

"Gotta let me up if you wanna take one, dumbass," Dave muttered into his neck, and detangled himself from the other, a smirk on his face sending a scarlet flush rushing up Sollux's neck and face, and he ducked his chin, though it did little for his intent to hide the blush. It was pretty much the most a-fucking-dorable thing that Dave Strider had ever seen another boy do, while somehow being irresistibly sexy at the same time, however the fuck _that_ worked.

He was, admittedly, not as steady as he could've been, as he flicked the shower on, twisting the knob and the water coming out of the head. He knocked the direction of it towards the back corner, leaning against the wall with one arm outstretched, fingers just barely in the water stream as it heated to scalding, then he turned it back to a manageable temperature. A shake of his hand, to dispel excess moisture, no matter how superfluous it seemed when he was about to duck under the stream of hot water himself.

He only had to take half a step to close the distance between himself and the other boy, the bathroom itself relatively tiny, fingers hooking around Sollux's hips and tugging him close, then steering him vaguely into the shower. Sollux smiled, that little quirk of his lips on either side turning upward, that was pretty much irresistible.

"Shit, stop being so goddamned sexy," Strider muttered, and stepped into the tiny shower behind Sollux. There was barely enough room for them both to stand in the enclosure, but as close as they were there still seemed to be some considerable amount of room. The hot water trailed down over his hair, the artful placement going all awry, and he removed a hand from Sollux's hip only long enough to push it back out of his face. He glanced up, nudging the shower head towards a different direction, so when fingers tangled into the damp blonde strands of his hair and pulled him into a kiss, he hadn't been expecting it.

Nor had he expected the insistent nudge of hips against his, drawing a moan from him, the hand that had been adjusting the shower head flattening against the wall. He felt the shiver run through Sollux's body as his shoulder blades came against the cool tile, shocking against his warm skin, and took the opportunity to catch the other boy's lip between his teeth. He liked the noises the brunette made when he did it…

He also liked the small gasp Sollux let out, eyes widening as Dave drew a finger up the line of his ass, and the noises he made when Dave's teeth closed over the skin just below his chin, and the way one of Sollux's hands had let go of his hair to dig into his shoulder, though the other still pulled at his hair for a moment before it too suddenly released.

Dave was too busy drawing more of those lovely noises from Sollux to really notice where the hand had disappeared until it closed over his wrist as he continued his teasing touches, only releasing it once he paused over the boy's entrance.

The exhalation against his temple, a combination of a soft moan and, "Thtrider…" drawing a sharp flush up in his cheeks. Goddamn, he needed to cut that shit out, or Dave might never go back to dating girls again. Or anyone else. The hand had released his wrist, but a glance downward revealed that Sollux had taken hold of his own already returning arousal as Dave slid his finger in, taking it slow as he dared with Sollux's apparent impatience.

Sollux's moans were punctuated as he ducked his head, taking this chance to bite and suck at the flesh of Dave's neck, which made it considerably harder to focus on what he was doing… Eventually though, he felt more than heard the other admit that he was probably ready, and rather than allowing Dave to follow through with his original intention, squirmed around in Dave's arms so his palms were flat against the tiles, and Dave was struck speechless for a moment.

"Tho are we doing thith or are you jutht fucking around, Thtrider?" Sollux quipped, squinting over his shoulder at Dave.

"I… Er. Yeah." And despite his smart commentary, Sollux let out a hiss between his teeth as Dave pressed in, the lack of lube obviously affecting him this time. "Is it okay?"

"Don't thtop…" was all the reply Dave got, until Sollux leaned his hips back, drawing a moan from Dave's lips.

_Shit._ The word never made it out of his mouth as he leaned back into the other boy, making a few shallow rolls of his hips. Sollux didn't say anything, other than the small moans and twitches, Dave couldn't read anything other than pleasure. He leaned slightly forward, so his teeth could latch onto the flesh just behind Sollux's collarbone, sucking and biting at the flesh as the other made small noises of pleasure, and they found each other's rhythm as the water rolled down his back, almost cool against his skin in comparison to the feverish heat of his blood, pounding through his veins. He could practically feel his heart without thinking about it, thudding in his chest.

His hand dipped down, to stroke at Sollux's length, not quite the same pace as their hips made, and the twitching of Sollux's hips amidst their determined rhythm was almost enough to push him over the edge again.

"Dave, ah!"

"Shit… Sol, I can't…"

The laugh amidst the moans was almost as unbearably sexy as the moans themselves, and Dave clenched his teeth against his body's reaction. "You didn't latht very long thith time…"

"Shut up…" he hissed, but when Sollux tensed against him, everything going stiff for a moment as he let out one last almost-shout that echoed in the tiny square room, it was enough to throw him over the edge as well, a stream of curses slipping from his lips intermingled with Sollux's name.

"I guethh I'm not much one to talk though," Sollux murmured, and as Dave took half a step back, he twisted back around, fingers catching around the back of Dave's neck, and pulled him close again, nipping his lip, then kissing him, slow and warm and pleasant in the heat of the shower, and Dave couldn't help but hum contently back into the kiss.


End file.
